Mischievous Kiss
by Black Rose22
Summary: After a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha is killed. Kagome purifies the Shikon No Tama and makes a wish for Inuyasha to return to her. While in the present Kagome gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Mischievous Kiss

**__**

Mischievous Kiss

By: Black Rose*****

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

After a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha is killed. Kagome purifies the Shikon No Tama and makes a wish for Inuyasha to return to her. While in the present Kagome gets an unexpected visitor.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome sat in her room and stared at her huge yellow backpack that lay in the corner. She wished she could heave that around Feudal World again, she never really wished anymore after her last wish that never came true.

She had wished on the Shikon No Tama to bring back Inuyasha. The wish never came true so Kagome soon lost faith in the jewel's special powers. Kagome changed into a navy blue mini skirt and a tee shirt. She had decided to walk around in the outside world.

School had ended and summer was well under way, all her friends had gone places for the summer. Her family had decided to go to America for the summer, but Kagome passed up the opportunity. She passed by the old Bone Eaters Well, seemed like an eternity since she had passed to feudal world. Soon the old God tree's shadow came upon her, she dare not look at the tree for the fear of hundreds of memories flowing back to her. Kagome walked down the stairs of the shrine and took to the streets.

"Where can I go to today?", asked Kagome to herself. She looked over the tall buildings and found nothing to her liking. She stopped to take a stroll in an old park that no one cared for anymore. Kagome walked down a shadowed path, she loved the stillness of the forest. She stood still in the middle of the path; she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her eyes shot open and she screamed when she saw a bike heading right into her. Kagome closed her eyes shut and then heard the bike skid to a stop, and someone fall.

"Oh my gosh!!", said Kagome very fast and ran to the fallen rider.

"What the hells your problem standing in the middle of the road like that !!!!!!!", yelled the rider.

"I'm sorry I was kind of lost in thought", said Kagome.

As Kagome bent over to pick up the rider she stopped and gasped; the rider looked up and stared at Kagome. She was a girl with long black hair, big golden eyes, and exact replicas of Inuyasha's eyebrows. The girl, who was about Kagome's age, stood up and glared at the stunned raven haired girl. 

"Excuse me?", said the girl glaring at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare but you look like someone I knew", said Kagome sadly turning away and making a sniffling sound.

"Hey NO CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled the girl making Kagome turn and look at her.

"Inuyasha?", said Kagome in a gasp as she held the girl close to her, Kagome then realized what she had just done and let the girl go immediately.

"Do I know you?", asked the girl closely examining Kagome.

"What's your name?", asked Kagome completely ignoring the girls question.

"My name's Yashi", said the girl still staring at Kagome.

"YASHI!?!?", yelled Kagome. Kagome yelled happily this was it, Inuyasha had come back to her, but as a girl?

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry so short. Please no flames. R/R

Black Rose* 


	2. Testing Yashi

**__**

Testing Yashi

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Read Review

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome still couldn't believe Inuyasha had come back to her, but as a girl. This thing about him coming back as a girl is really going to crush their relationship. Kagome then thought for a moment, maybe this girl wasn't Inuyasha reincarnated; maybe she was someone else. A test was the only way to prove if Yashi was indeed Inuyasha.

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi", said Kagome shaking hands with Yashi.

"Well, Kagome Higurashi I will be on my way", said Yashi turning to pick up her bike.

"Wait", said Kagome quickly. Yashi turned around and stared at Kagome, this girl was really strange.

"What is it?", asked Yashi in a rude manner.

"Well since I kind of got in your way and almost killed you", said Kagome slowly.

"Yeah?", said Yashi.

"I thought it'd be kind of nice if you would come to dinner at my house, you know as a form of apology", said Kagome smiling at Yashi.

"Well I guess that's fair", said Yashi still staring at Kagome strangely.

~* How can a girl a just met act so freakishly kind to me? *~, Thought Yashi as she walked side by side with Kagome who talked all the way back to the shrine.

While in Kagome's kitchen, Yashi sat on the floor playing around with Buyo. Kagome stared at Yashi and thought of Inuyasha there sitting with Buyo. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Yashi saying 'ouch'.

"You shouldn't pick on Buyo", said Kagome with a giggle as Yashi sucked on her scratched thumb.

"It's just a cat", said Yashi as she continued making weird noises as she picked Buyo up by his front legs, and made him dance. Kagome walked into the kitchen and asked Yashi what she wanted to eat.

"How about some kuri?", asked Kagome.

"Kuri? No way, my favorite food is RAMEN!!!", said Yashi a little crazily.

Kagome gave Yashi a strange look.

"Sorry it's just I've always had this intense craving for ramen", said Yashi giving Kagome a Inuyasha prize winning smile, this made Kagome melt in her shoes.

Later Kagome and Yashi sat at the dining room table and ate ramen; Kagome stared as Yashi slurped up all her ramen in an instant. 

"So Yashi, why are you here?", asked Kagome slowly putting ramen in her mouth.

"Well we moved here not to long ago, and I had planned on coming to school here for a long time", said Yashi as her golden eyes stared straight into Kagome's eyes. Kagome couldn't help but stare into Yashi's eyes.

"I see you also think my eye color is strange", said Yashi with a sigh resting her chin on her hand.

"I'm sorry, but it's not everyday you see someone with golden eyes", said Kagome finishing her ramen and taking the dishes to wash.

"It's weird though", said Yashi.

"What?", asked Kagome slowly scrubbing a bowl.

"You see my mom has green eyes and brown hair, my father has black hair and blue eyes. It's like the only thing I inherited from my parents was my father's black hair, but even that's strange cause my father has a lighter shade of black hair and mine is just very dark", said Yashi her eyes glimmering.

"Well, you know I kind of look like my mother, in a way", said Kagome with a smile as she finished up the dishes.

"In a way?", asked Yashi.

"Yeah my mom and I kind of look totally different", said Kagome.

"Oh", said Yashi.

Kagome then remembered why she had really brought Yashi back with her.

"Yashi hold on a minute", said Kagome quickly running out of the kitchen and towards her room. Kagome ran into her room and looked under her pillow, there on her crisp sheets was Inuyasha's prayer bead necklace. She paused before grabbing it then and breathed in deeply and took the necklace from its resting-place. Kagome raced downstairs to see Yashi sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, to finish off her pose she crossed her arms in front of her chest and her expression remained a frown with her eyes closed shut.

"Yashi come here please", said Kagome.

Yashi opened her eyes and stared at Kagome for a minute before standing up and walking over to her.

"What?", asked Yashi.

"Mind if I see how this necklace looks on you?", asked Kagome.

"I guess not", said Yashi.

"Great", said Kagome excitedly and she placed the necklace around Yashi's neck.

"Looks great, you should go look at yourself in the bathroom mirror", said Kagome.

Yashi agreed and walked into the backroom and looked into the mirror. Yashi smiled deep inside her it felt like the necklace was a long ago memory. Kagome stood silently in the doorway. Yashi smiled and turned around to face the toilet.

"Now's my chance", whispered Kagome.

"Huh?", said Yashi as she was about to turn.

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome. Yashi felt her whole body lunge forward, Yashi was about to yell but was to late. Yashi smacked right into the toilet bowl.

"OH GOSH!!!", yelled Kagome running over and dragging Yashi out of the toilet.

"Yashi are you okay?", asked Kagome worriedly while shaking Yashi. Yashi slowly spit out toilet water and had one of those toilet air freshener things caught in her hair. Yashi slowly regained consciousness and stared up into the eyes of Kagome.

"Are you some miko witch or what?", asked Yashi with a growl as she crawled quickly away from Kagome.

"Well", said Kagome.

"WELL NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET SOME MIKO WITCH DO VOODOO ON ME!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY NO HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Yashi. Kagome stared at Yashi and then stared giggling.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Yashi.

"All this time while your yelling!!!!!! *Laughs* you've had a toilet air freshener in *laughs* YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!!", said Kagome grabbing her tummy and rolling over in laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY", yelled Yashi. Yashi then tried pulling the air freshener out of her hair, she pulled it till it wouldn't let go so Yashi let go and it crashed back into her head. Kagome stopped laughing and stared at the swirl eyed Yashi on her bathroom floor. @_@

Kagome smiled and let some tears of joy flow from her eyes.

"I can't believe Inuyasha is back. I knew he would never leave me", said Kagome as she picked up Yashi and dragged her up to her room.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

So what did you all think? It's been a while since I've written a fanfiction. I guess my life got in the way. Lol R/R 


End file.
